The present invention is related to telephony, and more specifically to augmented reality enhanced telephony.
Augmented reality includes the real world being enhanced with virtual video or audio. A person in the real world may not only see the real world objects but also see generated virtual objects as existing in the real world. Further, sounds may be added to an environment in the real world to further enhance the person's experience in the environment. Currently, sounds heard by a person in an augmented reality (AR) environment do not vary based on the person's location in the environment.
The prior art discloses devices which determine the position of a person or a person's head. For example, in PCT Publication Number WO 01/55833, a device is disclosed that determines a position of a headset when worn by a person so that the device knows where the person's head is pointed at any given time. Additionally, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0156512, a surround-sound system obtains the position of a user based on a received scattering response to outputted electromagnetic signals (i.e., pulsed infrared signals, RF signals, etc.). Yet, each of the above-mentioned references can determine only a position of a person or a person's head and do not allow for determining the position of a hand-held device in possession of a person so as to further enhance the person's augmented reality experience.